The Kingdom of Amaranthia
The region of Amaar was in its earliest days known as the heartlands of the Dahl Eldorin elven kingdom. It was there that the first Aerthali elves had settled in the beginning of the Second Era, and it acted as the precursor to what would become the three elven Sun Kingdoms. After their fall, Amaar was claimed by humans of the Samraan Tribe, which then grew into the Kingdom of Samarauch that stretched from Amaar to Kirnstone and to the southern coasts of Ghorr. Following the many wars between the Samarrine and the Old Imperium, Amaar would trade ownership numerous times. It was more or less a massive battlefield where the two nations fought for many decades. During the last days of the Old Imperium, Amaar was an Imperial province, but was claimed by a large Samarrine tribe some time after the Old Imperium's fall. In due time, Amaar was, as it were, purchased with ancient magical texts, pearls and gold by western settlers, who originally hailed from the Old Imperium. As such the majority of the Samarrine tribe's members left Amaar, and, in time, the region grew with the steady migration of new settlers. Small settlements grew into large cities, and, through unification of the Adel House, the cities banded together to become what is today more commonly known as the Kingdom of Amaranthia. Amaranthia has seen its fair share of wealth and greatness glorify its people and cities, and it is considered to be one of the oldest nations in Arganorh, following the fall of the Old Imperium. At the coming of the Age of Gods, Amaranthia was, to its great misfortune, the victim of the Cult of the Forsaken; who stirred an undead rebellion which plagued the population and, eventually, dethroned the ruling House of Adelgard. This was known as the War of Undeath. Amaranthia had effectively become a home of the Cult of the Forsaken, and bordering nations kept steady watch to keep anyone from within the kingdom from escaping and spreading the plague. The following years saw the lands of Amaranthia fade into shadow and death, until Prince Edwin Adelgard managed to lead a successful rebellion and attack against the Cult, and free Amaranthia from their power. In time, the plague dissipated and the undead and cultists were hunted down. Amaranthia is home to a large population of elves; both of Ashlem and half-elven descent. While the majority of Ashlem elves live in the forests of the nation, many of the half-elves more or less remain in the cities and rural settlements. There, like in several of other human-dominant nations, the half-elves are often subject to racism and mistreatment. In an effort to give some purpose and status to these elves, Queen Elisa II ordered the assembling of an elven run company within the Amaranthian military. It was called the Elven Company, but was nicknamed the "Knife-Ears Company" by the population; meaning it as an insult. Eventually the elves of this company took to the nickname as a symbol of their company, and wore it proudly to show their indifference to those who would hate them. There is an estimate of about five- or six-hundred elves who are currently enlisted under the Knife-Ears Company. While they are run by an elven Commander, they must still follow the rules and orders of the main military leadership of the Amaranthian Military. The Knife-Ears hold better rights and status than elves who are not enlisted, but are still subject to discrimination by their human peers. Yet still, Queen Elisa II has often stated the importance of having the Knife-Ears in the military, and considers them the nation's best watchers when it comes to overseeing and protecting the people who live in or around the woodlands, such as the Great Granwood. Amaranthia is home to the Knights of the Wilted Rose; a knightly brotherhood which prides itself with the hunting of necromantic beings and other monstrosities that still plague the kingdom's forests and hills. Rumours say that the Cult of the Forsaken still linger in Amaranthia; waiting for the day that they might rise again. Magic is discouraged in Amaranthia; particularly Shadow and Necromancy, though that is to no lesser means unexpected. The Divine Faith is strong in Amaranthia, and thus the presence of the Anorian Sacellum is more or less unrivaled by other temples. The ruling circles of Amaranthia would appear to care little for the worries of the common people; often treating themselves to riches and bouts of aristocratic parties that only the nobility could ever afford. The Amaranthian nobility are described as leeches who steal from the hard-working people to further sustain their own wealth and power. In recent years the divide between the people and the nobility has become more clear, and whispers of revolts have caused many of the cities to strengthen their Guard. The most recent concern for Amaranthia is in the increasing military activity between the New Imperium and the Valaísian Empire. In an attempt to secure themselves against the New Imperium, Amaranthia allied itself with the Valaísian Empire; effectively holding off any possible invasion. However, following the growing tension of recent events, it would seem that war is inevitable, and Amaranthia prepares itself as the very frontline of the coming war. Amaranthia is home to a large population of elves; both of Ashlem and half-elven descent. While the majority of Ashlem elves live in the forests of the nation, many of the half-elves more or less remain in the cities and rural settlements. There, like in several of other human-dominant nations, the half-elves are often subject to racism and mistreatment. In an effort to give some purpose and status to these elves, Queen Elisa II ordered the assembling of an elven run company within the Amaranthian military. It was called the Elven Company, but was nicknamed the "Knife-Ears Company" by the population; meaning it as an insult. Eventually the elves of this company took to the nickname as a symbol of their company, and wore it proudly to show their indifference to those who would hate them. There is an estimate of about five- or six-hundred elves who are currently enlisted under the Knife-Ears Company. While they are run by an elven Commander, they must still follow the rules and orders of the main military leadership of the Amaranthian Military. The Knife-Ears hold better rights and status than elves who are not enlisted, but are still subject to discrimination by their human peers. Yet still, Queen Elisa II has often stated the importance of having the Knife-Ears in the military, and considers them the nation's best watchers when it comes to overseeing and protecting the people who live in or around the woodlands, such as the Great Granwood.